Elements Book 1: Water
by knowlee
Summary: Beyblade/Avatar crossover. Strata Dragoon. Dragoon. Dranzer. Driger. Draciel. The elemental beasts of legend and the only ones who can stop the impending Fire Nation from taking over. Now the ones they have chosen to wield them is the only hope left.
1. Prologue: The Legend

knowlee- Hello peoples! Well here's another fanfic of mine that I'm working on. It's an Avatar/Beyblade crossover. So pretty much it's have Beyblade characters in the place of Avatar ones. I have also added things and changed a few things in the Avatar universe to better fit with this fanfic that I'm writing here. (It is explained further in my profile if you wish to know more.) I hope you will all enjoy it and please leave me a review telling me what you think of it afterwards. It'll help me to get into the mood of writing this story faster.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Avatar or any of it's characters and the Avatar universe.

**

* * *

**

**Elements**

_Book 1: Water_

Prologue:

The Legend

Strata Dragoon, Beast of Energy and the controller of all the elements.

Dragoon, Dragon of Air and the rider of the currents.

Dranzer, Bird of Fire and riser from the ashes.

Driger, Tiger of Earth and an unmovable opponent.

Draciel, Turtle of Water and the shifter of the tides.

These five animals were the keepers of the elements and taught mankind to bend them to their will. These people became known as "benders".

The benders separated and spanned the globe searching for their place to live. Once they did, they set up their governments and became know as the five great nations...

...the Fire Nation, ruled by the Fire Lord and the nation that housed the firebenders...

...the Earth Kingdom, ruled by the Earth King and the nation that housed the earthbenders...

...the Water Tribe, ruled by the Tribe chief and the nation that housed the waterbenders...

...the Air Nomads, ruled by the head Monks and the nation that housed the airbenders...

...and finally, the Energy Beings, which consisted of only one bender of it's kind, the energybender, who was someone that could bend the energy within a person or object and could also bend the other elements.

The elemental beasts separated and chose five individuals from each nation to house their powers and make the people chosen more at one with their respective element.

The world lived in peace...

...until that fateful day when that peace was shattered.

The Fire Nation became obsessed with power and in that obsession, began to conquer the other nations. In their haste to control the entire world, they eliminated the benders who housed the spirits of the elemental beasts.

Thinking that victory was theirs for the taking, the Fire Nation continued its conquest for domination...

...or so they thought.

The Fire Nation now has reason to believe that the elemental beasts have chosen new benders to house them. With this in mind, they knew that the other nations could stand a chance of defeating them if these individuals were found and became united as a team.

So now with this new knowledge in their grasp, the Fire Nation gave the task of finding the people chosen and destroying them before this could come to pass to a pair of bounty hunters...

...and this is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 1: The Bounty

knowlee- Hello peoples! I wish to thank all the ones who left this story wonderful reviews on the prologue of this story. Thank you! Well, here's the long awaited first chapter of the Elements fanfic. Sorry for the long wait, I had many things occupying my time and I was honestly trying to write this while doing those. Hehe...well I also have decided to put up profiles of the characters that appear within this story on my profile to help you guys better understand things as they go along. Well, I better not keep you waiting any longer, so please read, review, and enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade not its characters. Nor do I own Avatar or the Avatar universe. I do own however the character Marcus in this chapter.

_

* * *

_

_Previously on Elements..._

_The Fire Nation now has reason to believe that the elemental beasts have chosen new benders to house them. With this in mind, they knew that the other nations could stand a chance of defeating them if these individuals were found and became united as a team._

_So now with this new knowledge in their grasp, the Fire Nation gave the task of finding the people chosen and destroying them before this could come to pass to a pair of bounty hunters..._

_...and this is where our story begins._

* * *

**Elements**

_Book 1: Water_

Chapter 1:

The Bounty

His hands were clenched tightly onto the hilts of his dual swords. He was growing impatient. He should have been here by now.

He turned his head towards his partner who was crouched down on a thick branch that was directly over where their target was supposed to appear at. Keyword: _was_.

His partner must've felt his gaze on her because she looked up at him. Crimson met ruby as a silent conversations began.

'_Are you _sure_ he's headed this direction?_' he conveyed to her through his eyes.

'_Of course, I'm sure! My information is never wrong!_' she replied back.

He nodded. He should have known better than to doubt her. With the way she could force information out of people, he knew it had to be correct.

As if an act of mercy against his impatience, a lone man atop an animal was heading in their direction.

'_There's our target!_' he thought as he narrowed his eyes, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Slowly, but surely, their target approached the tree they were hiding in. Once he was close enough, they sprang into action.

Jumping from the limbs they were crouching on, they landed easily on their feet. Their sudden appearance scared the man's riding animal enough to cause it to bolt. The force of it caused the man to fall off and the animal to make a run for it.

Muttering curses under his breath, the pair's target looked up and noticed them standing there. He pulled himself off the ground while taking in the details of the two people who were in front of him.

One was a man, the other a woman. The man was wielding two dueling swords and standing at ready. He also noted that the man had an interesting color combination going on with his hair. The back part of it was a deep blue while the front was dull silver. His eyes were a crimson red. But the most striking feature of the guy that caught his attention most was the two pairs of blue triangles on either side of the guy's face. It gave the man a look of danger and the aura of one who could take care of himself.

Shifting his eyes, he then decided to take notice of the woman standing next to the man. She didn't have any features that struck him as well as it did with the man. To put it simply, she was well, plain. Her hair was a chocolate brown. It was a color that he saw on most girls during his travels. And while most of those girls he saw had their hair fixed up in some way, the one's wasn't. Her eyes were a lighter color of the man's; ruby. And on the danger level that he sensed from her companion, he got nothing from her. She looked as if she didn't even belong here! But, he couldn't help but feel as if she wasn't as strong as she looked.

"Hey!"

The man diverted his attention away from the woman and looked at the source of the voice, the triangle guy.

"Marcus, I presume?" the triangle guy asked.

The man glared, "Yeah, what about it?"

A smirk crossed the triangle guy's face, "I'm afraid that you're going to have to come with us!"

Suddenly the man realized who they were: bounty hunters! He clenched the throwing knifes that slid into his hands. No way were they gonna take him! No way!

He chuckled, "I don't think so!"

He threw his hand out, letting go of the knifes at the same time, and sent them flying towards his assailants. The weapons he had thrown quickly became obsolete due to the triangle guy striking them down with his swords.

Marcus took a few steps back, preparing his next round of knifes to strike should they do the same. The woman took this moment to run behind him to prevent an escape from occurring.

Quickly taking in his surroundings and his two opponents, Marcus figured that the girl was nothing to worry about. The guy, on the other hand, was another thing. He would probably have to put up a fight against him. Before he could decide what approach to use on him, the triangle guy ran towards him, getting ready to strike.

Launching his knifes at him once again, Marcus moved back, carefully taking notice of what the woman might do. As if on cue, the woman moved forward to get ready to subdue him as her partner was dodging the knifes. Taking this chance, Marcus circled around her, wrapped his arm around her, and held a knife at her neck, ready to use her as bait to get out of this mess.

He waited until her partner was looking at them to speak.

"Hey, take another step towards me and she gets it!"

The triangle guy gave a glare to the man that sent shivers down his spine. He then looked over towards his partner and nodded. She nodded in return. It was time to take it up a notch!

Acting quickly, the woman rared her elbow back into her captor's stomach, knocking her lose. With him starting to lean over in pain, she proceeded to turn around and kick him hard on the chest, sending him flying back a few feet.

Groaning in pain, the man slowly began to get back on his feet. He looked over towards the woman to see her partner walk over beside her, still glaring at him. '_She's definitely not as strong as she looks!_' he thought.

Continuing to give him a glare, the triangle guy combined his two swords together and sheathed them. He took a stance and gave Marcus a look as if he was _daring_ him to come and fight. Marcus growled. Well if it was a fight he wanted, it's a fight he'll get!

Marcus finally got up on his feet. '_Let's do this!_' The woman moved away from the two men as Marcus began to run towards his opponent. Once he got close enough he rared his fist back to punch the triangle guy's face in! His eyes widened at what happened next.

A smirk crossed the triangle guy's face. He moved his left arm to the side of Marcus' and pushed it aside with his hand. Then taking his own fist, he hit Marcus square on his face. Spitting up blood, Marcus turned back to his opponent and sent a kick flying towards him.

Once again, his opponent dodged his attack and launched his own. The attack forced Marcus to the ground. The woman walked over to her partner.

"Ya know Kai, I think they want him alive not beaten to a bloody pulp!" she said to him.

Kai! His eyes widened. No way! This guy- the guy who's beating him- is Kai!?! The famous bounty hunter who's never missed his target!?! He's the one trying to capture him!?!

"Relax, Hilary. I'm just shaking him up a little." Kai replied to Hilary's statement.

"I know. I just wanted to make sure you remembered, that's all." she said back.

Marcus looked at the two. Kai and Hilary; expert bounty hunters and not to be taken lightly. He automatically knew that there was no way he could get out of this one. His thought was confirmed as the two bounty hunters returned their attention to him, their target.

"Now to add the finishing touch." Kai smirked and looked over at Hilary.

Hilary nodded and began to walk over to Marcus. Marcus slowly took out one of his knifes and began to prepare an attack. Once she got close enough, he struck out with his weapon. She apparently saw this coming and grabbed his wrist to keep the silver blade from piercing her skin. She took her other hand and placed it on his neck. Before he knew what she was doing, he had drifted off into the blackness of his mind.

* * *

Kai weighed the parcel of money in his hand. He could tell by its density that it had enough in it to pay off their debt to the landlord of the apartment they were renting as well as buy them some decent meals the next time they went out. Shifting his attention away from the money they had received from capturing Marcus, he looked over to his parter, Hilary.

"You know, you kinda scared me back there." he spoke.

Hilary looked up from the ground, which she had been staring at since they dropped Marcus off at the town jail. "What do you mean?"

She saw Kai raise one of his eyebrows as if to say, '_You know what I'm talking about._'

Hilary giggled, seeing what he was referring to. "Oh that! I was just trying to see whether or not he was one of those guys that thought they could take me. He was giving me the idea that he was."

"Hn."

Silence descended upon the two bounty hunters as they made their way to their home. Once there, they headed straight for the landlord's office. Upon entering they saw the person they were seeking was sitting at his desk. Kai approached the man as Hilary stayed back, leaning against the wall.

Kai pulled out the bag of money he and Hil received from the jailers. He took out the money needed to pay the bill and handed it to the man.

"Alright that'll take care of this month!" he noted when accepting the money.

Kai returned the money bag back to its place and began to walk away, but the voice of the landlord caused him to stop.

"Ya know, there was a couple of men in here a few minutes ago. They said something about offering you guys a job. A pretty good one too by the sounds of it. They may still be outside somewhere waiting for ya, if ya hurry!"

"Hn." Kai replied and headed out the door with Hilary following close behind.

* * *

The sunlight greeted them once again as they exited the building.

"So," Hilary started, "Where do you suppose they're at?"

They received their answer soon enough as they saw three men standing at least ten feet away from them. Kai eyed them curiously. They certainly didn't look as if they were from around here. Oh well, they were potential clients, might as well hear them out.

"Hey!" he called out to the men.

The men looked towards the direction of the voice and saw Kai and Hilary standing there.

"You the guys looking for bounty hunters?" Kai finished.

The middle guy, who Kai guessed was the leader, came forward. "Yeah, you heard of the infamous Kai and Hilary?"

Hilary smirked, "You're looking at 'em!"

The men looked at them skeptically. "You sure you ain't pulling on our legs?"

Kai glared at him, "Does it look like we're joking?"

The death glare Kai sent made it's target cower and hide behind the leader of the three clients.

Seeing this, the leader answered, "Alright, we'll take you're word for it."

"Hn."

The three men walked over to the two and began to discuss business.

"So you have a job for us?" Hilary asked the men.

The leader looked over towards her, "Yes, and it's a big one too. You see we've been sent over here directly from Fire Lord-"

"Wait a minute! Fire Lord? I could tell that you guys weren't from around here ever since I first saw you! As you know we're not affiliated with _any_ nation and we don't ever intend to be!" Kai interrupted.

"The Fire Lord understands that but-"

"But nothing, we _don't_ want to get involved in this war! C'mon Hil, let's get out of here!"

Kai turned on his heel and began to walk off with Hilary following closely behind.

"Wait!" the leader called after them.

They stopped and turned towards him, deciding to hear his words.

"You're not exactly getting involved in the war. The Fire Lord just wants you to capture some people for him and bring them to the Fire Nation. That's all."

Hilary asked him, "So what you're saying is that we're just going to capture some random guys for him and that's it?"

"Yes and the money you'll receive in payment can be anything you want it to be." he answered.

Hilary looked over at Kai. Kai inwardly sighed. Oh well, at least they weren't getting into the thick of things. "Fine we'll do it! But that Fire Lord of yours better give us the money we want afterwards!"

"It'll be done!" the leader promised.

Kai inwardly sighed again. Another day, another bounty to hunt. '_I wonder who the _lucky_ ones are who've been chosen to be brought into the Fire Lord's presence._' he thought to himself as he stared up in the blue sky above them.


	3. Chapter 2: The Last Southern Waterbender

knowlee- Once again sorry for the long wait! Please don't kill me!!! I was orginally gonna have this chapter be longer, but after some deliberation I decided to have it split into two chapters since I had so much that wanted to put in to this part of the story. I am also thankful for the wonderful reviews I received for the last chapter! Thank you! I also will put up the character profiles of the ones that appear within this chapter on my profile, if you wish to read them. I guess I can also consider this to be your Christmas present too! Heh heh... Well, once again, I am ssssooooo sorry for the long wait. I can't promise that it won't happen again, but I can say that I will try not to, alright? Well I won't take up your time any longer, here's chapter 2 of the Beyblade/Avatar crossover, Elements Book 1: Water!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or it's characters nor do I own Avatar or it's universe and/or characters.

_

* * *

_

_Previously on Elements..._

_"You're not exactly getting involved in the war. The Fire Lord just wants you to capture some people for him and bring them to the Fire Nation. That's all."_

_Hilary asked him, "So what you're saying is that we're just going to capture some random guys for him and that's it?"_

_"Yes and the money you'll receive in payment can be anything you want it to be." he answered._

_Hilary looked over at Kai. Kai inwardly sighed. Oh well, at least they weren't getting into the thick of things. "Fine we'll do it! But that Fire Lord of yours better give us the money we want afterwards!"_

_"It'll be done!" the leader promised._

_Kai inwardly sighed again. Another day, another bounty to hunt. '_I wonder who the **lucky **ones are who've gotten chosen to be brought into the Fire Lord's presence._' he thought to himself as he stared up into the blue sky above them._

* * *

**Elements**

_Book 1: Water_

Chapter 2:

The Last Southern Waterbender

It was cold. Actually scratch that, it was _freezing_ and the fact that they were flying around near the south pole trying to find a place to land wasn't helping. Although the young boy was bundled up from head to toe, he could still feel the cold air biting at him.

Brushing the snowflakes out of his red hair and shivering for the upteenth dozen time he called out to the pilot of their ride, "Hey, can't this thing go any faster?"

The pilot, obviously annoyed, looked back at the red-haired kid. "Well, excuse me, but _this thing_ has feelings too ya know!"

He sent a glare at the kid and got a stuck out tongue in return. Ignoring the little runt, the pilot looked down at the beast they were riding on. Patting it's side he assured it that everything was going to be okay.

"It's okay Dragoon, old buddy! We'll be there in no time!"

Turning his attention from the giant blue dragon, the navy-haired boy looked forward. All he could see before them was ice, water, _more_ ice, and _more_ water. He sighed. Were they even headed the right way?

"Hey Chief!" he called out over his shoulder, "Are you _sure_ we're heading the right way?"

Instantly a kid about the same height of the red-haired, except he had brown hair, appeared. Adjusting his glasses that sat atop his hair he replied to the blue-haired one's question.

"Of course Tyson! According to historical records the chosen one of Draciel should be here."

The red-haired snorted. "He'd better be, cause I'm freezing my butt off here!"

"Can it, Daichi!" Tyson warned.

Suddenly up ahead, the trio saw a large mass of ice. It looked like one of the ice floats that they had seen before, but this time it was different. It stretched from the far left to the far right. Looks like they had finally found land.

"Land!" Daichi cried and almost fell off the dragon and into the cold waters below.

"Watch yourself, Daichi! We don't want to have to explain to the locals why you're a frozen ice cube." cautioned Chief, or otherwise known as Kenny.

"Yeah, yeah."

Tyson grinned. '_About time we found land._' he thought. He patted his dragon's side once again. "C'mon Dragoon, just a little bit further."

* * *

Slowly stepping on the snow that covered the land, a young Water Tribe member made his way towards his most favorite part of his home. Inching forward, step by step, the boy finally made his way across. He smiled. Finally he could practice in peace.

He took off his gloves and removed the hood of his jacket to reveal a thick mass of blonde hair. He opened his eyes to take in the surroundings and to make sure no one was watching. He caught sight of the split within the land mass that allowed water to be shown. '_Now,_' he thought, '_time to practice some waterbending!_' He took his stance and began to move his arms in fluid motions until the water, it seemed, began to take a life of its own.

* * *

Tyson landed Dragoon gently on the snow surface. He, Kenny, and Daichi leaped off the dragon and landed gracefully on the ground.

Tyson turned to Dragoon and placed his hand on the dragon's forehead. Suddenly the dragon began to glow a bright blue color and shrank in size. Next it wrapped itself around Tyson's left forearm. Once it was fully wrapped around, it slowly began to phase into the boy's skin. After completing the process, the place where it had phased into had turned a dark red and now looked like a birthmark shaped like a dragon. The young boy gazed down at it and was lost in thought until Daichi spoke.

"Hey guys! Look!"

Kenny and Tyson turned their heads towards the redhead.

"What is it now, Daichi?" Tyson asked, annoyed.

"Look!"

The three focused in on what Daichi was referring to. It was a young boy who was standing by a crack in the ice and a stream of water flowing around him.

"Wow! It's a _waterbender_! I've got to take notes of this!" Kenny exclaimed as he whipped out his notebook and began writing furiously.

"_That's_ a waterbender!" Daichi asked, a bit too loudly.

The object of their conversation snapped his head over towards the sound and saw three people looking at him. He instantly dropped his arms to each side in shock. The water that was streaming beside him splatted to the ground. He turned on his heel and ran in the opposite direction of where the three travelers were.

"Hey, he's running away!" Daichi exclaimed.

"It's because you scared him off, dolt!" Tyson replied, hitting the back of the red-hair's head.

"Guys, we need to find him! Remember our mission!" Kenny interrupted while placing his notebook back into his pack.

The other two boys instantly stopped their fussing and sprang into action. Leaping over the snow drift in front of them, the trio quickly took off after the fleeing waterbender. They turned the corner and looked around; no blonde-haired waterbender in sight.

Tyson scanned the area. There was no way that they were going to find this guy this way. The only way to find him was from a bird's eye view.

"Hey guys!" Tyson said, directing the other two's attention to him, "I'm going topside!"

Daichi and Kenny nodded. With that taken care of, Tyson reached back with his hand to the staff that was strapped to his back. Unlatching it from the strap, he pulled the staff in front of him. He tapped the bottom of it on the snow and out sprung two sets of orange fans on either side. The boy grabbed both pieces of wood that was attached to the tops of the fans. Feeling the air currents shift around his figure, Tyson commanded them to circle around him. He jumped up into the air and took off to the skies.

* * *

Seeing his comrade fly up into the sky, Daichi knew his instincts were telling him to help. He kneeled down onto the snow, closed his eyes, and began to focus. Slowly the streams of energy above, around, and beneath him became as scents to follow in his mind. He separated them one by one until he found the energy stream of the waterbender they were trying to find.

Daichi followed the stream until it lead him to the runaway. Daichi opened his eyes. He knew where he was now. He got up off the cold snow and yelled into the sky.

"Hey Tyson! He's near the icebergs!"

Kenny looked at the redhead quizzically. "Are you sure that he's going to be able to hear that?"

"Trust me, he will." the redhead replied back.

He heard Daichi's message loud and clear. He turned his flyer towards the direction of the titans of ice. He turned his line of sight down, combing through the pathways that were beside the icebergs. Suddenly like a streak of yellow, he saw the blonde-haired boy shoot out from between two mountains of snow. '_Gotcha!_' he rejoiced.

Tyson aimed his flyer down towards him. With a swoop and a quick readjusting of his flyer into a staff, Tyson gracefully landed in front of the runaway, cutting him off. The runaway panicked, not knowing what to do.

"Hey," Tyson spoke, "I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to talk to you."

He took a step towards the waterbender, trying to convince him, but quickly the waterbender bended a slew of snow towards him from a nearby mountain. Tyson sensed this and instinctively formed a shield of air, deflecting the snow onto the ground below.

The waterbender was taken aback by this action, but he quickly retaliated by turning the snow surrounding the airbender's feet into ice, leaving him stuck and unable to walk. Noticing this, Tyson grimaced. How the heck was he supposed to talk to this guy, if he couldn't move to protect himself.

The waterbender took off and ran around the stuck airbender. He had gotten a few feet away from the guy when a strange redhead kid appeared in from of him. He stopped short and sized him up. He didn't look very tough, he could probably take him using his meager waterbending skills.

The redhead looked at him, "Watcha runnin' away for? We just want to talk."

Talk? No way! For all he knew, they could be spies for the Fire Nation. No way could he let the village get attacked again because of him; especially after what happened last time. He frowned at the memory. Why didn't he do something? He knew he could've, but there probably wasn't anything that would've changed from it. Even though he prayed constantly that she would return, nothing happened.

"Hey!" the redhead called out to him, breaking him out of his thoughts.

The waterbender returned his attention the possible enemy in front of him. "What do you want? Haven't you taken enough from me?!?"

"What the heck are you talking about, dude? We haven't taken anything from you! We don't even _know_ you and that's why we're trying to--"

Daichi was cut off as the obviously distraught Water Tribe boy moved the snow beside him and threw it at his opponent. Daichi quickly reacted by bending the energy stored inside the air to form a sightly pink shield to protect his front. The boy gasped in astonishment. '_An _energybender_! But I thought that they were all extinct!_'

"You-you're an _energybender_!" the boy choked out.

Daichi removed the shield. "Yeah, but you don't have to go blabbing it out to the whole world, ya know!"

The boy just looked back at Daichi, trying to figure out his rambling thoughts.

"Now, would you tell me exactly why you're running away from us?" the energybender asked.

Silence ensued between the two. The waterbender turned his gaze to the white snow.

"You may understand..." he started.

"Huh?" Daichi asked, confused. "May understand what?"

"What's it's like to be the last of your kind, but there's nothing you can do to help me or the rest of the Water Tribe. And I certainly can't help you, if that's what you're asking." the Water Tribe member explained.

"Last of your kind? Wait a minute! Are you saying?"

"Leave!"

"What?"

"Just leave! To put it simply, if I'm revealed to be a waterbender, it'll bring more harm than good. That's all waterbenders have ever done for my village. That's why-that's why, I never let anyone know about that part of me. And if waterbending can't help my village from the Fire Nation...it can't help anywhere else."

"What are you talking about? I just asked you a question, I didn't want you're whole life story."

"Just go and pretend that none of this ever happened." the waterbender ordered.

He then turned away from the energybender and began to walk away from them until he was no longer visible among the winter fog. It was shortly after then that Kenny and Tyson, who managed to get himself free of the ice, caught up with him.

"Did you get him?" Tyson asked, panting in between words.

Daichi continued to stare at he place the boy left and then looked back at his comrades. "No, he took off."

He then remembered back to what the blonde-haired guy told him, '_"What's it's like to be the last of your kind, but there's nothing you can do to help me or the rest of the Water Tribe."_' Could it be?

"Hey guys!" the redhead called out.

"What is it?" Chief asked.

"I think that waterbender we were chasing... I think that he was the last waterbender left here in the South Pole." he answered.

"Why would you think that?" the airbender asked.

"It was something he said that may me think that he may be the last one left here." Daichi replied.

"The last waterbender of the whole South Pole? Wait a minute! If he's the last waterbender, then he's gotta be the one that's the keeper of the elemental beast, Draciel!" Kenny exclaimed.

Daichi and Tyson's eyes widened and Daichi looked over to where he last saw the possible Draciel keeper.

"Well, if he is..." Tyson concluded. "Then he'll have to come with us! He has to help us stop the Fire Nation from taking over the entire world!"

With Tyson's statement having been said, Daichi had a funny feeling that this wasn't going to be easy.


	4. Chapter 3: Taking a Stand,Journey Begins

knowlee- *peeks in cautiously* H-h-hi! Sorry for the long wait. I got caught up with other things *cough**school**cough* and didn't exactly get this chapter done when I wanted to. I also would have gotten this in a couple of days ago, but I had school assignments that needed to be taken care of. Well, I better stop keeping you from reading it anymore. Here's chapter 3 to Elements Book 1: Water!

P.S. Oh and if you guys see any typos or anything you think needs to be added or changed, please don't hesitate to tell me. I want to become a better writer, so please tell! Thankies!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor its characters. Nor do I own the Avatar elements in this story or its universe. I do, however, own Uncle Brian in this chapter. (Unless he really does have an Uncle Brian... ^^;)

_

* * *

_

_Previously on Elements..._

_"Did you get him?" Tyson asked, panting in between words._

_Daichi continued to stare at he place the boy left and then looked back at his comrades. "No, he took off."_

_He then remembered back to what the blonde-haired guy told him, '**"What's it's like to be the last of your kind, but there's nothing you can do to help me or the rest of the Water Tribe."**' Could it be?_

_"Hey guys!" the redhead called out._

_"What is it?" Chief asked._

_"I think that waterbender we were chasing... I think that he was the last waterbender left here in the South Pole." he answered._

_"Why would you think that?" the airbender asked._

_"It was something he said that may me think that he may be the last one left here." Daichi replied._

_"The last waterbender of the whole South Pole? Wait a minute! If he's the last waterbender, then he's gotta be the one that's the keeper of the elemental beast, Draciel!" Kenny exclaimed._

_Daichi and Tyson's eyes widened and Daichi looked over to where he last saw the possible Draciel keeper._

_"Well, if he is..." Tyson concluded. "Then he'll have to come with us! He has to help us stop the Fire Nation from taking over the entire world!"_

_With Tyson's statement having been said, Daichi had a funny feeling that this wasn't going to be easy._

* * *

**Elements**

_Book 1: Water_

Chapter 3:

Taking A Stand/The Journey Begins

**_"Mommy! Mommy!"_**

_**A little boy, probably around seven or eight-years-old was running through the snow pathways amid all the chaos that was occurring around him. He was desperately searching for someone; namely his mother. Up ahead he saw the familiar cloth of his and his mother's tent.**_

_**"Mommy!" he called out for the third time.**_

_**He ran through the cloth flaps covering the entrance to their home and came face-to-face with a strange man in red standing in front of the one person he was looking for.**_

_**"Mommy?"**_

_**The other two people inside the tent looked over at the blonde-haired boy. He gulped. Something definitely wasn't right.**_

_**"Mommy?" the boy asked while his blue eyes darted back and forth between her and the scary-looking guy. "What's going on?"**_

_**The mother took a quick look at the man who had intruded upon their home and then looked at her son. "It's okay sweetie. Just go get your uncle. Mommy will take care of this."**_

_**The boy looked at the strange man and his mother for one last time, turned on his heel, and ran straight out of the tent. Without stopping or looking back, he ran directly to where his uncle was fighting against another of the strange men in red.**_

_**"Uncle Brian! There's some strange man in the tent with Mommy!" he called to him.**_

_**His uncle's eyes widened at his words. He quickly dispatched his opponent and ran past his nephew heading towards his sister's tent. The little boy turned to follow him. He began to trip over his own two feet in his effort to keep up with the adult in front of him. They reached the tent and burst in only to find something that they both wished hadn't happened.**_

_**"Judy!"**_

_**"Mommy?"**_

* * *

The boy, having aged a few years, jerked up from his slumber drenched in a cold sweat. After taking in a few calming breaths, he wrapped his arms around his legs and hugged them tight. He'd had that dream again.

Sighing, he ruffled his mass of blonde hair, stood up, and went to get his clothes. Flashes of the dream appeared in his head as he got ready for the day. He sighed again.

It had been two days since he had met those two benders and their friend. They had seen him waterbending, which wasn't a good thing. If they found this place and even breathed a word about what they had seen, he'd never hear the end of it.

"Max! Are you awake?" he heard his uncle call out to him.

Max threw his hooded jacket over his head and exited his sleeping quarters. He walked into the next room where he found his uncle sitting down eating breakfast. Only when he had taken his respective seat did he talk to him again.

"Where were you yesterday?"

Max cringed at the question. There was no way that he could tell him what happened yesterday; especially his uncle of all people.

"Around." was all he said.

"Uh-huh." his uncle replied, not completely believing him.

Max lowered his head to avoid his uncle's gaze that came up to look at him sternly. He knew that when his uncle was talking to him like that it only meant one thing: his uncle knew.

"You know, it's not good to lie to your family members like that." the man said to his nephew.

Max narrowed his eyes, "How do you know?"

The man across from him placed the bowl he was holding down onto the table and looked at him. "The hunters noticed a slew of snow that had fallen off of a nearby mountain and it didn't appear to be naturally made."

Max growled inwardly. Why didn't he think of that? Since the hunters know the lay of the land, it would be easy for them to spot something out of the ordinary. He was in for it now.

"Max..." his uncle sighed. "You know I've told you that you mustn't waterbend. Especially when the Fire Nation is still patrolling these waters. It's not safe for this village and it's people."

"So your saying that for everyone else's benefit, I should keep hidden a part of me that I want to share with other people." Max clenched his fists. "I get tired of playing this role! I want to be me!"

Suddenly the bowl that his uncle had been holding earlier shattered, the water within it spilling onto the floor. His uncle looked from the now broken bowl to him.

"I'm sorry Max, but I don't want to lose another family member to that-"

"Oh so you're saying that it's my fault my mother's gone!" Max interrupted.

"No, I'm not saying that-"

"Yeah, well it certainly sounds like it!" Max cut off, anger seeping into his words.

Max stood up quickly and walked to the tent entrance.

"Where are you going?" his uncle asked, stopping him in his tracks.

"I'm doing my chores!" he answered angrily.

With that said, Max stormed out of the tent and out into his village.

* * *

Daichi and Tyson huddled closer to the small fire that Chief had made a few minutes earlier. The three boys gazed, hypnotized, into the flame's blended colors as they thought about their current situation.

"So, are you _absolutely_ sure that the guy we saw is the last waterbender?" Tyson asked the young energybender.

"Yes, Tyson. Why would he say that otherwise?" Daichi answered.

"True. But that would still doesn't explain why he would say that. I mean, shouldn't there be other waterbenders around? He had to learn how to waterbend, even though he used basic techniques, from somebody, right?" Kenny rambled.

"I guess so. But either way, we've gotta find out where he went so we can find the keeper of Draciel." spoke Tyson.

"But if what he said about the waterbenders is true, then he's gotta be it!" said Daichi.

"Either way, we've still gotta find him." Tyson stated.

Silence descended upon the trio as they enclosed themselves in their thoughts. They shattered out of their confinements as they soon heard footsteps heading in their direction. Tyson quietly doused the fire and the three scattered like mice, desperately trying to find a place to hide from the intruders.

Once hidden, they heard the footsteps stop and voices began to emerge.

"You sure that water tribe village is this way?" one of them asked.

"Yes, sir. Scouts report that they've stayed in the same exact spot since last year." someone behind the first one answered.

"Good. Let's go give those water tribe members a little surprise." the first one said back.

The men began walking off towards the direction where the waterbender boy had dissappeared earlier. Tyson, Daichi, and Kenny crept out of the shadows. They looked at each other and nodded. They knew what they had to do. Jumping to their feet, the three took off after them.

* * *

Max picked up the buckets that were filled to the brim with water and started to carry them over to his home. He sighed. He knew that once he got back, his conversation with his uncle would pick up right were he left it. He growled and narrowed his eyes, frustrated at everything.

Why? Why couldn't he be who he wanted to be? Yes, he understood why he had to keep his waterbending a secret, but it was a part of him and he couldn't stand to have to pretend to be something he wasn't.

He reached the outside of his home and placed the buckets next to the door. His right hand layed down on his stomach. It was all because of this thing, not just his waterbending, that the Fire Nation attacked his village. Why they wanted it, he wasn't quite sure, but he knew that it had something to do with the fact that it could stop the war going on and end the Fire Nation's conquest.

He removed his hand. He remembered his mother telling him that when he was born, the shrine that was located in his village glowed, symbolizing that he, Max Tate, was the keeper of the elemental beast of water, Draciel. That also explained why his waterbending was so strong compared to all the other waterbenders that once lived here.

He hung his head. Well, it was now or never. He took one step forward to enter the tent, but turned around sharply when he heard screams and shouts coming from the far end of the village.

His eyes widened as he ran towards them. He stopped short when he saw Fire Nation soldiers raiding some homes. No! Not again! He clenched his fists and was about to walk over to them when he noticed his uncle standing nearby. Out of the corner of his eye, his uncle gave him a look that read, '_You had better not be the reason why they're here!_'

Max narrowed his eyes at him and soon found his attention diverted when he heard the leader of the Fire Nation raiders speak.

"Who is the chief here?"

Max saw his uncle step forward, "I am the chief."

The man stared him down and then smirked, "Well then, I hope you don't mind if we 'borrow' some of your supplies."

The two Water Tribe members looked simultaneously at the red-clad men who were stuffing food, blankets, water, and other various items into their supply bags. Glaring at them, Max began to walk forward, but was stopped by his uncle grabbing his arm and silently telling him 'no'.

A child's scream sounded out and they turned their heads to look at what was going on. Their eyes widened at what they saw. A young brunette girl, around 6 or 7-years-old was struggling to keep a hold of a blanket that a Fire Nation man was trying to take away.

"C'mon, kid! You don't need this anymore!" he spoke angrily to the girl.

"No, it's my favorite blanket!" she pleaded.

"Sorry, kid." the man once again spoke as he raised his hand, producing a small flame, and began to swing it towards the girl's head.

The child's eyes opened wider with fear as the flame came closer to her head. But before it could come in contact with her, a strong gust of wind came and blew the man, and the flame, away. The chief looked at Max with an accusing glare.

"What?!?" Max argued. "It didn't do anything!"

It was the truth. He didn't do anything, but, he thought, that guy _probably_ did. He searched closely around, trying to see anything out of order (other than what was happening now), until his eyes caught hold of a trio of boys standing at the village's entrance. The soldiers' leader saw them too and called them out.

"How dare you interfere! This has nothing to do with you! Get out!"

"No!" replied the navy-haired boy in front. "_You_ get out!"

The leader grimaced. "Excuse me, but no one tells me what to do!"

He quickly jabbed his hand forward and a powerful fireball appeared and started flying speedily at the three. The red-head standing beside the navy-headed one jumped in front and produced an energy shield which diffused the fire. Everyone stared in awe for a few moments until the soldiers began their attack. The three boys dodged the initial attack and began to launch their own.

The brown-haired one ran forward and soon found himself surrounded by soldiers. He quickly whipped out his boomerang and prepared for an attack. The soldiers around him gawked and began to point and laugh.

"What!" he asked, annoyed.

"You expect to fight us with that thing!" they laughed in return.

Angry, the boy threw his boomerang into the air when it slowly disappeared, leaving him defenseless. '_Okay, maybe _that_ wasn't such a good idea._' he thought to himself as the soldiers quickly began to close in on him. Suddenly out of nowhere, the weapon he had thrown earlier, came back and knocked each and every one of the soldiers on their helmets, knocking them out cold. The boy grabbed his boomerang out of the snow, grinned, and continued on to fight more of the enemies.

The red-haired boy stayed in his place watching the soldiers running towards him. He reached out to the energy underneath their feet and motioned with his arms and legs to grab it hard. Suddenly the men found themselves trapped within giant pink crystals and unable to escape. The boy smirked and ran over to join his comrades.

The navy-haired one leapt forward, heading straight for the leader. The leader launched fireballs at him, trying to divert his course. The boy quickly spun around creating an air shield to protect him. Once the fireballs stopped, he slowly landed on his feet and took off after his target. He pushed the air behind him against his body and felt himself moving faster.

The leader noticed this and knew that he had to find another approach and fast. An answer quickly appeared and he turned and launched a fireball directly at the chief and the young boy standing beside him. The airbender stopped when he saw what the man had done. The chief realized what he was doing and knocked his nephew out of the way. He was fully prepared to take the blow. '_I'm sorry Judy, for not being able to save you. I hope you'll forgive me._'

Max landed on the snow and jerked his head back to see the fireball slowly reaching its destination. '_No, not like Mom!_' In one quick motion, he leapt up off his feet and pulled the snow from the ground and moved it in front of his uncle's body. The fire collided with the shield, leaving everyone in shock. Everyone's gazes shifted to Max as he moved out of his stance.

The firebender(leader)'s eyes were wide. "You! You're a _waterbender_! But I thought they were all taken care of years ago!"

Max looked over at him. '_Sorry, Uncle Brian. Forgive me._' "Well, it looks like you missed one."

Growling, the firebender threw more fire in Max's direction. Max jerked his body into a fighting stance and gracefully pulled his arms up and twirled around, moving the snow around his body, protecting him from the oncoming flames. Then taking the rest of the water that was left from the flame's heat, he threw his arms forward and streamed it at his opponent. It struck the firebender with such force that it sent him falling to the ground.

Once their leader fell, the followers ran with fury towards the waterbender. The waterbender shifted his blue eyes onto the oncoming enemies. He turned his body in their direction, jumped up, moving his arms upward, and formed the snow in front of him into a giant snow wave. The soldiers saw it coming and tried to run away, but it was too late to act and they were buried in it.

The leader picked himself off the snow and watched as the blonde-haired boy attacked his men. His eyes widened in shock when he saw them bury them, but they widened even more when he saw the tatoo on the boy's stomach. It can't be! He's-he's the keeper of Draciel! He _had_ to take him down before he had a chance of stopping them.

While the boy's attention was on his men, he quickly shot a giant, fast-moving fireball in his direction.

Max's uncle saw the fireball and began running towards its target. "MAX!"

Max jerked his head to see his uncle running at him with eyes full of fear. He then felt the heat from the fireball approaching him. He turned his head and drew a sharp breath when he saw it coming. '_Mom!_'

Suddenly a gust of wind blew at the fireball and directed it into a snow wall. Both Max, his uncle, and the leader looked over at who done it. The airbender had his staff pointing at them and fans protruding from one end of it. The boy then motioned with his staff and moved a big gust of air at the leader, causing him to be knocked into one of the villager's houses. The airbender assessed the situation and realized that they had to leave.

He glanced over at the waterbender and his uncle. "We have to leave, now!"

"What? You guys?" Max asked.

"Well, yeah, but you're coming with us to. It's not safe here with them knowing who you are now." he replied to Max's question.

"But-" Max protested. He didn't want to leave his home.

"No, Max, you have to." his uncle spoke.

Max looked at him. He wasn't gonna start up this conversation again, was he?

"Look Max, I know I haven't exactly been a good uncle, but I know one thing is that you aren't safe. And if its one thing that I know about your mother is that she would want you to be safe." he explained. "Don't let your mother's death be in vain."

Max bowed his head to try and hide his tears. His uncle wasn't blaming him, he just was scared to lose him like he lost his sister. "Alright, let's go."

The airbender nodded. He stood out of his stance and lifted his arm far and high enough until his tatoo showed fully. It began to glow and then slowly began to lift itself off of his skin and enlarge until it became a glowing blue dragon. Max stood amazed.

The airbender turned towards his comrades. "C'mon guys! Let's go!"

The two other boys turned their attention from the soldiers and took off to the dragon. They got on as the airbender helped Max onto it.

Once they were all on, the airbender called out to the dragon, "Dragoon! Let's go buddy!"

The dragon roared in reply and took off for the skies. The firebenders below began firing at them, but they were quickly deflected by the energy shield surrounding them. The chief watched them go sadly. '_Max, be safe, please._' A tear ran down his face.

* * *

Max looked back to his uncle, the only family he had left. '_I'm sorry, Uncle Brian._' He closed his eyes to prevent the tears from coming as he and his new traveling partners slowly disappeared out of sight.


	5. Chapter 4: A Brief Interlude

knowlee- ...eh...hi! *gets various items thrown in author's direction* AHHH!!! Don't kill me please, without me you wouldn't have any new chapters to look forward to! PLEASE!!! *onslaught of items halts* Phew! Thanks!

Sorry for the extremely long wait. I was not intending it to take this long for me to upload a new chapter! I hope that that won't ever happen again. Well anyway, speaking of a new chapter, this chapter doesn't have any action in it whatsoever. It's a guess what you call, kinda a "filler" chapter of sorts. It just shows what happened between last chapter and what will happen in the next chapter. The next chapter should have more action in it. Well, maybe not a lot, but I am definately sure that it will not be like this chapter.

Well, anyway, enjoy and please review afterwards.

Oh and p.s. Thank you all for the lovely reviews! They helped me get this chapter up on here, ..._finally_.

Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblade or its characters nor do I own the Avatar universe or it's terms.

_

* * *

_

_Previously on Elements..._

_Tyson glanced over at the waterbender and his uncle. "We have to leave, now!"_

_"What? You guys?" Max asked._

_"Well, yeah, but you're coming with us to. It's not safe here with them knowing who you are now." he replied to Max's question._

_"But-" Max protested. He didn't want to leave his home._

_"No, Max, you have to." his uncle spoke._

_Max looked at him. He wasn't gonna start up this conversation again, was he?_

_"Look Max, I know I haven't exactly been a good uncle, but I know one thing is that you aren't safe. And if its one thing that I know about your mother is that she would want you to be safe." he explained. "Don't let your mother's death be in vain."_

_Max bowed his head to try and hide his tears. His uncle wasn't blaming him, he just was scared to lose him like he lost his sister. "Alright, let's go."_

_The airbender nodded. He stood out of his stance and lifted his arm far and high enough until his tatoo showed fully. It began to glow and then slowly began to lift itself off of his skin and enlarge until it became a glowing blue dragon. Max stood amazed._

_The airbender turned towards his comrades. "C'mon guys! Let's go!"_

_The two other boys turned their attention from the soldiers and took off to the dragon. They got on as the airbender helped Max onto it._

_Once they were all on, the airbender called out to the dragon, "Dragoon! Let's go buddy!"_

_The dragon roared in reply and took off for the skies. The firebenders below began firing at them, but they were quickly deflected by the energy shield surrounding them. The chief watched them go sadly. '**Max, be safe, please.**' A tear ran down his face._

_Max looked back his uncle, the only family he had left. '**I'm sorry, Uncle Brian.**' He closed his eyes to prevent the tears from coming as he and the others with him slowly went out of sight._

* * *

**Elements**

_Book 1: Water_

Chapter 4:

A Brief Interlude

Max could no longer see the sparkling waves of the ocean as they were now replaced with fluffy clouds. Strange, he thought to himself, he didn't remember seeing clouds back at the South Pole. It was only fog that he ever really remembered seeing. He sighed and fought back the homesickness that was threatening to make itself known.

In his efforts of turning his attention to something else, he looked at his new companions.

To his left, he saw a small red-headed boy who was curled up into a ball snoozing. To his right there was a brown-haired boy kneeling over tinkering away on something. Then in front of him, controlling the dragon they were riding on, was a navy-haired boy. He was focusing intently on what was ahead of them, more than likely searching to see if any Fire Nation soldiers were around.

Max never caught their names. The escape from the Water Tribe village happened so fast that he didn't have time to ask them since getting out safely was their first priority. Well, it was better late than never.

He coughed, catching the attention of the two boys that were still awake. Sheepishly, he scratched the back of his head and spoke, "Uh, hi! I never really got to thank you guys back there. So, uh, thanks, I guess."

The brown-haired boy momentarily stopped tinkering, adjusted his glasses and smiled. "Ah, you don't have to thank us really. It was just the right thing to do at the time."

"And besides," the navy-haired one spoke, causing both of them to look in his direction, "we were coming to get you anyway."

Max's eyes widened, "You were?"

The brown-haired one looked back at him, "Of course we were, we've been looking for you for a while now."

"You've been looking for me?" Max stared at them bewildered.

Nodding and adjusting his glasses again, he replied, "Yes, we've been searching for the chosen ones of the elemental beasts. And we know that you're the chosen one of Draciel."

Max gasped. "What?" Oh no. Are they after his power? But, wait, why did they fight off the Fire Nation at the village? Were they fighting to see who would get him?!

"Hey dude!"

Max looked up to see the airbender with his head facing towards him and a big grin across it. "_Relax_. We're not gonna turn you over to the Fire Nation or anything. That's the _last_ thing that we would want to do. So don't worry about it."

Max felt a weight lift off his chest. Well that was good, but still why would they help him?

As if reading his mind, the glasses boy spoke up again. "You know that you're not the only one with an elemental beast, right?"

Max nodded. "Yeah. I remember my mom," Max shifted his gaze downwards after he said that name, "telling me about them. There was five of them and each one had a power of the four elements plus energy. They also choose a person from each nation to have their powers."

"That's right!" The glasses boy nodded. "You're the host of the Water Tribe's elemental beast, Draciel." He looked over to the sleeping red-head to his right, "Daichi's the host of the Energy Being's elemental beast, Strata Dragoon and Tyson's the one who holds the Air Nomads' elemental beast, Dragoon!" He finished while looked at Tyson.

Max looked at the other elemental holders. He was amazed. So he actually _wasn't_ the only one out there. He figured that the Fire Nation had gotten the others already, but apparently he was wrong. "Sweet! I never thought that I would actually meet you guys. I thought the Fire Nation had already gotten you."

Tyson smirked and turned his head back to the skies before them. "Well, as you can see, they haven't yet."

Max smirked in return. '_Yeah, they certainly haven't._' Sounds of metal dinging against metal came to his ears and he found himself looked back over to the brown-haired kid who told him who everyone was. He noticed that he was once again working diligently on whatever it was he had in his hands. Max slowly became entranced by him working that he almost didn't want to disturb him. But curiosity eventually got the better of him.

"Hey," he spoke, once again causing the boy to look up at him. "What are you working on?"

The boy immediately blushed, obviously not expecting the waterbender to take notice of his work. "Well," he answered sheepishly. "It's just a little something that I've been working on for the past couple of months now."

The waterbender's blue eyes gazed down at the boy's creation. It would've only looked like a hunk of metal put together randomly if he were at a certain distance from it, but from where he was at he could tell that it was bronze metal pieces put together in the form of a lemur.

"A lemur? Why a lemur?" he asked him.

The boy shrugged. "I don't know. I just felt like that was the way that I needed to build it."

"Oh. So what is it supposed to be?"

"It's going to be a device that can store information. I've even given it a personality of its own. Well, it won't exactly have it until I can find a way to make it work." he grinned, scratching the back of his head.

"Hmm. Sounds like you've got your work cut out for you." Max replied back grinning also.

"He-he, pretty much. Oh! I forgot my manners! My name's Kenny," Kenny spoke while stretching out his hand for Max to shake, "but you can call me Chief."

"Okay," Max shook Kenny's hand, "Chief. My name's Max."

Kenny smiled. "Nice to meet you, Max."

Max smiled too. It's nice to have finally found some friends and he could tell that he was going to need them more than ever in the future.

* * *

Kai's crimson eyes scanned his supplies. He needed to make absolutely sure that he had everything that they would be using on this bounty hunting trip.  
Dual dao swords; check. Medical supplies; check. Food rations; check. Campsite supplies; check. Okay, everything was set. Now it was time to get going. He strapped his swords to his back and heard the door open behind him.

He turned his head to see his partner, Hilary standing in the doorway. He could see that she was prepared as well.

"We headed out?" she asked him.

He nodded and placed the backpack carrying his supplies onto his shoulders. He turned and began walking to the door, signaling their departure. They walked out of their now vacant apartment building and began following the dirt path that led to the docks. Silence enveloped the two characters as they continued on toward their destination. It ended only when their eyes had sighted the boat that they were taking.

They stopped at the edge of the dock before the plank of wood that lead to what was going to be home for however long it took to catch their bounty. The two bounty hunters took in its sorry state. It wasn't as fancy as most boats that came in every now and then (considering as it was a boat that had been last used by a fisherman and the fact that they didn't have enough money to buy one of the fancier models), but it would have to do.

Kai sighed in slight embarrassment and looked back at Hilary. "You ready?"

Hilary shrugged. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Kai nodded and walked onto the boat with Hilary following. They lifted the plank of wood, untied the boat from the dock, and unfurled the sails. Slowly it moved out from the land towards the great expanse of water before them. Their destination was a small town on the edge of the Earth Kingdom where they would search for leads about their bounty; but only if they could survive long enough on this boat to make it there in one piece.


End file.
